


Alles Für Dich

by lordpineapplehead



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of PTSD, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Soft Medic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blowjob, no beta we die like men, sub medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordpineapplehead/pseuds/lordpineapplehead
Summary: A thunderstorm rolls in as you and Josef cuddle together at night.------Enjoy!
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Alles Für Dich

_Krack-BOOM!_

The thunder rolls across the sky. The rain beats down on the windows and roof in a deafening, rumbling roar, baritone and commanding in waves of white noise. The wind rattles the window panes and shakes the very foundation of the base, battering the old and battle-worn building this way and that, making the old wooden beams groan under the shifting weight.

Under the base’s old yet still protective roof, you snuggle under the covers of Josef’s bed, warm and soothed by the roaring rain. Yawning a little you cuddle close to your doctor, one arm up to hold his side and pull him close, and breathe a deep sigh. His chest is pressed to yours, holding you in his arms; one hand holds your side, and the other is snaked under you to hold your back, pulling you close to him. Your other arm is pressed to his chest, hand gently resting on his collarbone. Your head is resting under his chin, in the crook between his neck and the pillow. It’s comfortable and warm, and you smile in sleepy bliss.

_KRACKA-BOOM!_

Josef jumps and whimpers, eyes wide open at the sound of the thunder. His muscles are tense under your hand and you lift your head up to look at him with a concerned expression.

“Love? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing…” His tense, shallow breathes and still tense chest tell you otherwise. You blink once in disbelief.

“Are you scared of the thunder?”

He looks away from you, ashamed. “I am not afraid of thunder. It’s just the weather. A perfectly natural phenomenon -”

_BOOM!_

He jumps again and grips your side tight, breath catching in his throat. You try and soothe him by rubbing his side up and down with your hand.

“I’m - _scheiße -”_

He lets his face drop into the pillow with a defeated groan. He doesn’t have to say anything else; you understand. The rolling thunder outside sounds a little too much like home - the booms of the weather a little too much like the booms of the war.

 _Shellshock, combat fatigue, war neurosis…_ all names for the same thing. You’ve got your fair share; however, you seem to have gotten away with your appreciation for thunder still intact, but Josef was not so lucky.

You gently place a hand on his cheek and lift his face to look at you. His eyes are still full of fear and it hurts your heart to see him so vulnerable and scared, like a little child. You brush your thumb over his cheekbone and he relaxes his face a little, the gesture helping some of the tension melt away. You smile a little when his eyes soften and regain the familiar look of love he gives you and only you, and pull him in for a kiss.

He accepts it readily and meshes his lips with yours, and you kiss slowly, gently, letting the roar of the rain melt away. He relaxes his muscles as you kiss him and allows his body to melt into yours, pulling you closer to him. You only separate in order to breathe, and when you look back into his eyes the fear has gone completely. 

“Maybe you just needed something distracting,” you whisper, smiling wider and brushing your thumb from his cheekbone to rest on his chin. He smiles back and hums happily.

“I think I did. You are very distracting, my dear.” You giggle, the sound low and bubbling from your chest.

“Glad to be of service.” He chuckles back at that, lovely and warm with mirth, and you melt all over again. Oh, what did you do to deserve this man?

Of course, now you have new ideas on how to distract him. Without allowing hesitation to creep in you aim lower, kissing the spot right below his bottom lip, then removing your hand from his face to the back of his head in order to kiss his chin, and then his jaw. He hums and sighs, dipping his head back to allow access to his neck. You place lazy, gentle kisses on the side of his neck under his ear, and he sighs with each one, a low and rich sound to your ears.

You shift a little to tilt your head and pull at the back of his head gently so that you can kiss his throat. His sighs shift into soft groans which then turn into soft moans of delight as you nip around his adam’s apple, grazing your teeth over the delicate skin of his throat. You dip your tongue into the valley of his neck between his collarbones and he shivers with delight. 

“ _Mein Schatz,_ you don’t know what you do to me… what did I ever do to deserve you?”

You giggle softly. “I was just wondering the same thing about you.” You kiss his adam’s apple again and he groans. “I guess we both got lucky.”

He smiles and shifts his arms to pull you up and closer to his face, tilting his head back forward to kiss you on the lips. You sink into it happily, but once he tries to be dominant and roll you onto your back, you pull away and stop him, hand pressed against his chest. He looks at you with quizzical confusion.

“ _Schatz…?”_

You smile a devilish little grin as you press down firmly onto his chest to lay him flat on his back and pull yourself up. You settle yourself into straddling his hips with your legs, one hand still on his chest and the other next to his head to hold yourself up. The doctor looks at you with wide eyes, a little startled by this new, dominating side of you, and you smirk.

“My turn, tonight.” You dip your head down to kiss at the nape of his neck. “I’ll take care of you, _Schatz._ ”

You begin by turning your kisses into nibbles and bites along his neck, and he groans and rolls his head to the side to allow you more access. His fists scramble at the sheets next to his head, trying to find purchase, and once he finds a grip his knuckles nearly turn white from the force. Every encouraging sound is going straight to your core and spurns you to deepen your nibbles, leaving blossoming red love bites and shallow teeth marks all along his neck, from right under his ear to his collarbone and shoulder. Josef pants and groans and writhes under your touch, begging for more.

You happily oblige, taking his cotton t-shirt off, tossing it aside, and continuing your biting and sucking of his beautiful skin down his chest. You pay extra attention to his huge pecs and make sure to suck and nip at his nipples too, much to his delight. Josef moans and squirms when you circle your tongue around his nipple and gently bite down, rolling the bud between your teeth.

“ _A-ah, Liebe,_ you’re so good…” His hands fly up from gripping the bedsheets to try and hold your sides, but you catch them and pin his wrists to the bed.

“Uh-uh, love. Hands down. Let me do the work.” Josef grumbles, but obliges, gripping the sheets under his fingers where you have him pinned and you let go to return to your exploration of his skin.

You make it down past his abs and to his hips, and when you look up you can’t help a giggle slip. He’s looking down at you, biting his lip so hard it’s white, pupils blown wide with lust. It’s hot and adorable and _perfect_ \- you see now why he likes being the dominant one so much.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” He grumbles a bit at the praise but you continue before he can protest. “Yes, you are. You’re also so beautiful and handsome and sexy and I’m just so, so happy you’re mine, Josef.”

His face flushes red at the praise. “Oh, _Liebling - ich liebe dich.”_

You smile brightly and return his words back to him in a soft voice, but immediately afterward begin to kiss his hip bones and drag off his sweatpants. His breath catches in his throat as you toss away his pants and gently brush your fingers over his bulging erection.

He whines as you gently begin to palm him over his boxers, hips bucking up into your touch, begging for more friction. He props himself up on his elbows to watch you, and you look into his flushed face with a devilish grin.

“Please, _Liebe,_ please… just get on with it!” 

You’re all too happy to divulge him, especially after hearing how hot it is when he’s begging for you; you’ve got him wrapped around your finger, now. You practically rip off his undies and bend his knees to either side of your head so that his soles are flat on the bed, and push his thighs further apart. His dick is stiff at attention and already dripping precum, so you begin by grabbing it at the base and dragging your tongue up along the bottom to lick off the dripping fluid.

The moment your tongue touches him he groans and shivers, letting his head drop back against the pillow. One of his hands is holding onto the edge of the bed for dear life and the other covers his eyes as if shielding him from the overwhelming sensation of your mouth finally touching him where he needed it.

You lick his dick in long, languid strokes, gently pumping your fist at his base in time. You take him into your mouth, starting with just the tip, and the noises he’s making above you are sinful and heavenly to your ears; grunts, groans, and whimpers fall messily from his lips, and he babbles in German when your tongue brushes against his most sensitive spots. You suck on the head of his dick and he whines and rolls his hips to try and get his length deeper into your mouth, but you use your other hand to firmly hold his hips in place. You take your mouth off him for a second so you can look up, and he whines in protest.

“What did I say, _Liebe?_ I’m in charge, aren’t I?” Your voice is dripping with sweetness as if you’re reprimanding him. “Can’t you be a good boy for me tonight, _haustier?”_

He bites his lip and relaxes in defeat. You smirk and return to your worship of his dick. This time, you do take him in a little deeper, wrapping your lips around him and sucking hard as you pull back up. He groans and his head rolls to the side so that he can try to bury himself into the pillow to escape his overwhelmed senses. His hand that was on his face now has a white-knuckle grip on the pillow. He arches his back so that he can try and press his hips further into your face.

Every time you sink down again to take him into your mouth, you go lower, until your lips touch your fingers. You stay there for a few pumps of your hand, and then remove it to take his entire length into your mouth, a feat you can do with ease after much practice. However, this time it’s you who has him in your grasp, not the other way round, and the shift in power has Josef’s head spinning. 

He groans and pants your name loudly as you settle into a rhythm, smooth and slow, taking his entire length down your throat and sucking on your way up. It’s almost torture to him, the way he just wants to grab your head and skull fuck your brains out like there’s no tomorrow, but he obeys and keeps his hands away, hips immobile by your strong hands. Your pace is agonizingly slow too, keeping him just out of reach of orgasm no matter how good it feels.

You keep at your slow pace until his groans turn to growls and pants turn to low grunts; he’s frustrated and you know it. In return, you speed up sharply and on a dime, digging your fingertips into his hips and bobbing your head up and down like it’s on a swivel.

The sudden change practically gives the man whiplash and he goes from growling to whimpering and begging for more in a heartbeat. He’s been reduced to nothing but filthy curses, babbling and begging in an incoherent mix of German and English. It’s music to your ears. 

“Yes, _yes, please, Liebe, a-ah!”_ His chest heaves and by now his back has arched clean off the mattress. “ _Ja, ja! Ich bin dein Haustier, Meister, ich bin ganz dein!”_

With that, you take him down one final time, so deep you bury your nose into his hair. With a final cry and moan he comes undone down your throat, losing control and gripping your hair hard in order to keep you as far down on his dick as possible. He curls up from his arch back the other way into a curl-up and squeezes his eyes shut as he unloads down your throat. You let him this time, allowing him to ride out his intense orgasm, until he finally stops and calms down, panting and gulping down greedy breaths.

You release him from your mouth and lick him clean, feeling him shiver, and wipe your mouth off on the back of your hand. Josef collapses back onto the bed, exhausted and spent, and you crawl up next to him, positioning yourself to rest your chin on his head and hold him in your arms. He curls up into your chest and sighs.

“ _Danke, Meine Liebe.”_ His voice is soft and low from exhaustion, but also full of love, and it makes your heart sing. He snuggles his sweaty face into the crook of your neck.

 _“Alles für dich,"_ you say quietly and smile down at him, only to realize he’s already fallen asleep, snoring softly; he’s still smiling in his sleep. It’s so cute that you have to stop yourself from squealing. You run your fingers through his hair instead.

_“Alles für dich, Liebe.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me in a pre-sleep fantasy as I was trying to go to bed a few days ago. I had to write it - it's cute, it's fluffy, and I just really wanted to be a top. I may have a fantasy of topping a normally very dominant man and making him submit to me... hehehe
> 
> I'll get back to my Manic Medic next time, I promise! I just had to get this one out of my system first!
> 
> Alles Für Dich - Anything For You


End file.
